Vidas Paralelas: Kenshin
by Hino and K.H.K
Summary: Kenshin y Kaoru, vidas paraleleras..¿llegarán a encontrarse algún día? [CaPíTuLo 2º]
1. Default Chapter

**: VIDAS PARALELAS: KENSHIN : **

_Todos sabemos que Rurouni Kenshin no es nuestro sino del sensei Watsuki y bla bla bla... y ya sabemos que esto lo hacemos por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro, así pues... Aquí vamos_

**Señoras y señores, aquí nos presentamos a ustedes este loco duo de escritoras. Compuesto por Kaoru Hino y Kaoru Himura Kiddo......  
Si piensas que lo que vas a leer es algo normal, estás equivocado, tendréis que estar pendientes de la otra parte del fic para daros cuenta de cómo va la historia en realidad. La cuestión es ¿Cómo se unirán estos dos fics? ¿Se unirán algún día?  
PD: No nos matéis XD**

**:Capítulo 1:**

Es curioso cómo me despierto cada mañana... Después de oír un fragmento del Kirie Eleison del Requiem de Mozart, mi despertador particular, a las 6 en punto, acerco mi mano a la mejilla izquierda de mi rostro y la acaricio suavemente como si estuviese buscando algo, pero siempre encuentro lo mismo... el mismo rostro pálido de todos los días. Me levanto, sabiendo que los mayordomos ya están despiertos, y abro la puerta de mi habitación. Inmediatamente, la señora de la limpieza me saluda con su peculiar sonrisa según sale del cuarto contiguo.

- Buenos días, señor Himura... ¿desea que haga algo especial hoy?

Siempre es el mismo saludo... No es que me considerara demasiado caprichoso, pero había días en que había sorprendido a las señoras de la limpieza diciéndoles que por favor, cambiasen las cortinas o las alfombras... Realmente no sabía por qué lo hacía... ¿o sí?. Me gustaba cambiar... y además, lo que yo dejaba de usar, lo daba para obras de caridad...

- No, Kurara, puedes comenzar con tus tareas habituales - digo con una sonrisa -.

Y comienzo a bajar las escaleras del ala norte de mi casa, ¿o debería decir mansión?. Me acerco al comedor e inmediatamente el cocinero y el mayordomo se acercan a saludarme mientras me voy sentando.

- Señor Himura, muy buenos días, ¿qué periódico desea que le traiga? - Mi fiel mayordomo, siempre atento a lo que me pueda hacer falta... -

- Cualquiera, me da igual hoy...

- ¿Qué desea hoy de desayuno señor? - el cocinero sonríe agradecido por el trabajo que le di, lo sé y le admiro por la dedicación que pone en cada uno de sus platos... Y pensar que hace poco era un pobre que dormía cerca de aquí... -.

- Lo mismo de siempre Kaishi, con una condición.

- ¿Cuál, señor? - me mira intrigado y yo sonrío -.

- Que dejes de llamarme "señor", ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos ¿no crees?

Después de una carcajada se alejó, metiéndose en la cocina que estaba justo detrás de una puerta a mi espalda. Mi fiel mayordomo llegó entonces, tan puntual como siempre, con un periódico bajo el brazo.

- Le traigo el económico de hoy señor Himura...

- Gracias, Kaeda, por cierto, ¿hace cuánto que no te doy un día libre? - Noté como sus ojos brillaron ante mi pregunta -.

- Hace un par de meses, señor...

- Bien, hagamos un trato... ya llevas mucho tiempo conmigo, así que... si tú dejas de llamarme señor y le dices a todos que hagan lo mismo, te daré un día libre al mes. ¿Qué te parece?

El hombre rió, sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo repitiéndoles lo mismo, que no me llamaran señor... una costumbre que odiaba. Ellos trabajaban para mi, sí... pero ¿y qué?. No podía entender cómo la gente que vivía conmigo pudiese seguir llamándome señor cuando me han visto comer, vestirme, trabajar... son casi de mi familia;porque bueno, familia tengo poca, je, je.

- De acuerdo se... - le miré tan profundamente que cambió de palabra al instante - Ken...

- Venga, ¡¡que puedes hacerlo!! - le animé riéndome -.

- Ken...shin.

- BINGO - reí divertido mientras mi mayordomo suspiraba... sabía que le costaría llamarme por mi nombre, pero no iba a permitirles que me llamasen "señor Himura" durante toda la vida, y menos ahora que tenía sólo 28 años... -.

¿Mi vida? No me puedo quejar de la vida que me ha tocado vivir aunque por supuesto no es perfecta. Desde la muerte de mis padres en un terrible accidente hace 5 años, yo fui el encargado de todo; de la casa y el negocio familiar, el Banco Central de Tokyo. Al morir mis padres, todos los accionistas y la gente con cargos importantes, hablaron durante horas sobre si sería capaz de manejarlo todo, lo sé. Pero les di en las narices, y me alegro de poder decirlo. Después de un largo periodo de 5 duros años, en los que se pone a prueba a los nuevos directivos, el Banco creció muy por encima de lo que estaba estimado, y entonces, todos las hienas que trataban de quitarme mi puesto, tuvieron que callarse. Así que ahora, me encuentro en el mejor momento profesional de mi vida... y con tan sólo 28 años...

Después de desayunar, y comprobar que no había pasado nada relevante en la actualidad, me dirigí a mi despacho (tengo la suerte de trabajar en casa). Al entrar el el ala Sur (después de haber caminado casi durante un cuarto de hora, pues quedaba alejada de mi ala normal de vivienda) mi secretaria me puso al día de todos los acontecimientos y de mi agenda para la semana... terrible como siempre, llena de papeleo y de reuniones... pero algo en el mensaje quedó grabado en mi.

- ... y ya le encontré el libro que quería, señor...

- ¿Sí? ¿aquel que te dije de la famosa autora Kaoru Kamiya? ¿"Dentro del Abismo"? - mis ojos se iluminaron -.

- Exacto, lo tiene encima de la mesa... - me dijo sorprendida por mi cambio de expresión -

- Muchísimas gracias Keiko... Hoy permaneceré gestionando el papeleo de mi despacho, si llaman, pásame la llamada, y avísame si viene alguien.

- De acuerdo, señor...

Entré por fin, a mi lugar de trabajo, una habitación muy amplia, con una mesa de nogal en el centro en la que un montón de papeles conseguían hoy tapar el monitor de mi ordenador. Detrás de la mesa, amplios ventanales me mostraban los jardines y la fuente de mi casa. A mi derecha, la biblioteca llena de documentos jurídicos y empresariales, separada por una puerta de estilo tradicional, y a mi izquierda, mi sala de recreo, con un mini gimnasio.

Tomé asiento y encendí el ordenador... dispuesto a trabajar... hoy tendría que acabar rápido con los papeles, porque la cubierta del libro que había al final de mi mesa, me estaba llamando. Comencé con los documentos que muy amablemente mi abogado Aoshi Shinomori me había pasado para que revisara y firmara. Pensé durante un rato sobre la suerte que tenía de poder contar con un abogado como él. Siempre tan puntual, y dedicado a su trabajo. Parecía que no hubiese nacido para nada más que para ser el mejor abogado de Tokyo.

Después de estar durante 2 horas y media con el papeleo y las gestiones de la mañana, un leve dolor de cabeza comenzó a molestarme... Así que apreté el botón que me ponía en contacto con mi secretaria.

- Keiko, por favor, tráeme un analgésico, mi cabeza está empezando a hacer de las suyas con tanto papelito.

- En seguida, señor...

Solté el dedo, y esperé. A los pocos segundos allí estaba ella, con una sonrisa, trayéndome el analgésico con un vaso de agua.

- Muchísimas gracias, Keiko.

- ¿Quiere algo más?.

- No, así está bien, gracias.

Se dio la vuelta y continuó andando hasta la puerta, al salir la cerró con sumo cuidado y yo me levanté inmediatamente después y me di la vuelta para descansar un rato. Había comenzado a llover. La época de lluvias había empezado en Tokyo como todos los años, y a mi me gustaba. Levantarte cada mañana con el frescor de un día lluvioso era el mejor de los placeres y me hacía ser consciente de mi lugar en la naturaleza.

El analgésico hizo efecto bastante rápido y me dejó continuar con mi trabajo hasta la hora de comer. Casi lo terminé por completo... he de reconocer que todo gracias al libro que seguía mirándome desde el final de la mesa. Era increíble el poder que ejercía esa autora en mi. Lo cierto es que la literatura me gustaba bien poco, y había poquísimos autores que consiguieran que yo leyese, entre ellos Kaoru Kamiya o Lian Hearn.

Llegué al comedor de nuevo y ahí estaba el cocinero.

- Buenas tardes señ... ¡Kenshin!

- ¡Muy bien Kaishi! Ya veo que tú también lo has conseguido - dije con mi particular sonrisa -.

- Enseguida le traigo la comida de hoy.

- Muchísimas gracias.

- A usted.

Desapareció por la puerta y esperé. Poco tiempo después, me trajo la comida, deliciosa como siempre...

- Eres todo un manitas en la cocina Kaishi... Ojalá tuviese yo tu talento.

El hombre se impresionó con mis palabras, desde luego no había tenido una vida de halagos...

- Mu... muchísimas gracias... aunque estoy seguro de que us... - levanté una ceja sin alzar mi cabeza del plato - tú... Kenshin, jeje, tú también podrías cocinar tan bien como yo, lo que pasa es que no lo has intentado.

- Jajaja, puede ser... pero desde luego te dejo a ti estos menesteres, para eso te contraté. - Continué volviendo a mirarlo - ¿Por qué no comes tú conmigo? Es muy aburrido comer solo, además, no me gusta verte de pié mientras yo estoy sentado...

- No por Dios, no podría...

- Kaishi... que yo no soy un niño rico de esos que salen por la tele, malvados y perversos... Anda... Come conmigo... Así no me aburriré...

- Gr... gracias señor. Enseguida vengo

Desapareció del comedor como si el viento se lo hubiese llevado. Desde luego le hacía una ilusión terrible, o eso me pareció...

Hablamos durante la comida de todo tipo de cosas. Le pregunté por su vida antes de conocerle y sentí escalofríos mientras me narraba los hechos de lo que le había tocado pasar... Desde luego era una persona digna de admiración. Una vez acabamos de comer, yo me dirigí de nuevo a mi despacho. A esa hora ya no habría nadie hasta las 4 de la tarde más o menos, así que me quedaban 2 horas exactas para leer un poquito... reconozco que el resto de los días me quedaba vagueando delante del televisor, pero hoy ese libro había cambiado mis planes... Así que con sumo cuidado, lo tomé ojeando la portada y lo abrí, sumergiéndome en el mundo misterioso al que me tenía acostumbrado esta joven escritora...

Llegaron las 4, el reloj de en frente me lo recordó y cerré el libro a mi pesar para salir fuera. Mi secretaria acababa de sentarse y me miró no demasiado sorprendida.

- ¿El libro? - preguntó con una sonrisa -.

- Por supuesto Keiko... Continuaré hoy en mi despacho, pero por favor, acompáñame que quiero que entregues ya los papeles que he firmado esta mañana.

Me siguió y le entregué la pila de documentos.

- Lamento darte trabajo tan pronto.

- Jajaja, no se preocupe. Me sorprende comprobar cómo mejora su capacidad de trabajo a diario.

- Gracias... Ahora a trabajar... esta tarde no recibiré visitas salvo que sean de suma importancia, ¿de acuerdo?, lo mismo con las llamadas... Voy a ver si adelanto lo de mañana... quiero terminar ese libro cuanto antes - finalicé guiñándole un ojo -.

- De acuerdo.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y yo me empecé a sentir como me había sentido por la mañana... Ay Dios... me estoy pescando una buena gripe, seguro. Presioné el botón de nuevo.

- Keiko... ¿aún estás ahí?

- Sí, señor Himura... ¿qué desea?

- Pídeme hora mañana para ir a ver a la Doctora Takani por favor.

- ¿Le ocurre algo señor?

- Sí, creo que me estoy pescando una buena gripe, pero no te preocupes... Pídeme hora y ponlo en mi agenda. Si había algún otro plan, trata de aplazarlo.

- De acuerdo, señor. ¿Algo más?

- No nada más, gracias Keiko.

Y sin decir nada más, continué con mi trabajo.

**_Parte realizada por Kaoru Hino_**

**:Notas de la autora:**

Raro, ¿ne?... Esta es una historia diferente a todas las que has podido leer... ¿por qué? sencillamente me encontraba hablando con la señorita Kaoru Himura Kiddo cuando reflexioné sobre el estado de los fics en español... Todos sobre lo mismo, Kenshin y Kaoru, Misao y Aoshi, Megumi y Sano... Todos pastelones, muy, muy románticos... cosa, que sin duda está muy bien pero... ¿por qué no probar con algo diferente e innovador?. Así se me ocurrió esta idea... que poco a poco veréis cómo toma rumbo, y la señorita Kaoru Himura Kiddo accedió a la petición que le hice para que me ayudase con ella (cosa que es todo un honor para mi o). No os hablo de cómo va a ser esto porque quiero teneros en vela (sí, soy mala)... así que os toca estar pendientes de lo que hacemos. Esperamos que os guste... . Hasta el próximo capítulo

PD: Dejad Reviews XDDD


	2. Capítulo 2

**:Capítulo 2:**

Si ayer me dolía la cabeza, hoy posiblemente me iba a explotar. Me había levantado con un malestar espantoso y agradecí al cielo haberle ordenado a mi secretaria el día anterior que llamase a la Doctora Takani. Sonreí y salí por la puerta con las llaves de mi deportivo de la mano, me subí al coche e inmediatamente me puse de camino al Hospital. Llegué relativamente pronto, eran las ocho menos cuarto y tenía que estar a las 8, así que decidí repasar mi agenda para ver lo que tenía que hacer esta mañana. Cuando faltaban cinco minutos, entré en las consultas e inmediatamente, la doctora me llamó.

- Señor Himura... Usted tan guapo como siempre.

- Muchísimas gracias doctora... veo que usted sigue tan amable como siempre, aunque ya sabe, estoy guapo, pero eso no significa que lo sea - le guiñé un ojo y la mujer se echó a reír.

- Como es habitual, usted con su buen humor... dígame qué le pasa, aunque por su aspecto diría que se trata de una gripe...

- Exacto. Tengo molestias desde ayer.

- Bien, vamos a ver.

He de reconocer que nunca me hizo mucha gracia tener a una mujer como médico... hasta que conocí a Megumi Takani. Ella siempre tan eficaz... tenía un don especial y un gran ojo clínico. No eran pocas las historias que contaban sobre ella y su talento y eso me alegraba... una mujer como ella merecía tener una vida plena en todos los sentidos, sobre todo profesionalmente.

Después de que me auscultara, me mirara la garganta, los ojos, los oídos, etc. se cercioró de que lo que tenía era una terrible gripe que estaba aún por darme más la lata. Así que volvió a sentarse en la mesa, comenzó a hacer las recetas pertinentes y me recormendó beber mucho líquido, salir poco, y todas esas cosas que te dicen los médicos que hagas a parte del tratamiento y que pocas veces cumples.

- Bien, pues creo que ya est�- comentó extendiéndome los papeles - y hágame caso... beba agua.

- Sí, trataré de seguir sus pasos al pié de la letra, aunque ya sabe que por mi profesión no tengo tiempo ni para beber agua tranquilo...

- Sí, ya sé, debe de ser muy duro estar a la cabeza de un banco... Aunque bueno, tengo pacientes que también andan estresados por otros motivos... Hoy en concreto tiene cita conmigo una escritora.

¿Sí¿quién? si puede saberse... - dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero¿y si por casualidad fuese mi escritora favorita?

¿Es aficionado a la literatura, señor Himura- preguntó desviando la pregunta que yo le había formulado.

- Pues sí... por eso le pregunto... - traté de nuevo de intentar que me contestase.

- Pues lo siento, pero no puedo revelar el nombre de mis pacientes... compréndalo. - dijo con una sonrisa al ver mi cara de frustración.

- Jajajaja, sabía que me diría algo así. Pero descuide, lo comprendo. Ahora tengo que irme, además, sus pacientes esperan...

- Cierto, un placer haberle visto, señor Himura.

- El placer es mío...

Sin más salí por la puerta ante la mirada de la doctora que bajó la cabeza enseguida para comprobar el nombre del siguiente.

Salí a la calle finalmente y me monté en el coche. ¿Próxima parada? la casa de mi abogado, Aoshi Shinomori. Tenía que verle para hablarle de ciertos papeles que había firmado ayer y además... porque tenía una curiosidad tremenda por conocer a su joven esposa. Cuando me dijo que estaba casado, no pude evitar mi sorpresa... ¿un hombre tan serio y tan meticuloso en su trabajo casado¿Con quién? Cada vez que pensaba en cómo sería la esposa de mi abogado pensaba en una chica seria y aburrida, aunque realmente yo sabía que lo que Aoshi necesitaba era una mujer alegre y divertida, que le hiciese sonreír... En fin. Acababa de llegar a casa de la familia Shinomori. Ahora descubriría si mis sospechas eran ciertas.

Salí del coche y llamé al timbre. Era una mansión enorme, aunque he de reconocer que algo más pequeña que la mía... algo que me agradaba bastante, puesto que mi casa siempre me había parecido demasiado grande. Se veía que era de estilo tradicional Japonés aunque bastante moderna en sistemas de seguridad.

¿Quién es- la voz del guardia de seguridad sonó por el telefonillo.

- Himura Kenshin. Vengo a ver al Señor Shinomori.

¡Ah! Señor Himura es usted... no le conocía...

- Quizá me he puesto en el ángulo muerto de la cámara.

- Es posible... métase en el coche, enseguida le abro la puerta.

Obedecí y al instante se abrió ante mi la enorme estructura de metal, dejando a la vista un jardín gigantesco y muy bien cuidado por unos jardineros que ahora empezaban con sus tareas.

Aparqué y el mayordomo me abrió la puerta amablemente.

- Pase señor Himura, acabo de informar al señor Shinomori de su presencia, enseguida estará con nosotros, mientras tanto, acompáñeme al estudio.

- De acuerdo...

Seguí al joven mayordomo por la casa hasta que llegamos a una gran sala con un número elevadísimo de estanterías repletas de libros de derecho. Tenía una mesa de cerezo en el centro y varios sofás y sillones repartidos por todos lados. Me acomodé en uno de ellos ya que mi visita era oficial... pero no tanto como para sentarme en esa mesa tan gigantesca.

Fue entonces cuando escuché unos pasos que se dirigían con presteza hacia la sala. No se trataba de Aoshi, pues sus pasos no eran tan ligeros. Me levanté para recibir a la persona que venía hacia mi y cuando lo hice me topé con una muchacha lindísima, morena con el pelo recogido en una trenza muy larga. Tenía unos ojos muy vivos y curiosos, e iba vestida con unos pantalones ceñidos y una blusa de seda. No había duda, era la esposa de Shinomori.

- Usted es el señor Himura ¿verdad- tenía una voz dulcísima.

- El mismo.

- Yo soy Misao Shinomori. Encantada de conocerle... al fin - terminó en casi un susurro, desde luego era una mujer muy atractiva y seductora.

- Igualmente.

- Mi marido habla mucho de usted. Siéntese - dijo mientras se colocaba en el sillón de enfrente con movimientos casi felínicos.

- Me imagino que será para ponerme verde por tanto trabajo que le mando.

- Jajajaja, todo lo contrario. Siempre habla de usted como un gran amigo y jefe.

Perfecta. Era perfecta para Aoshi. Simpática, alegre, y sobre todo muy viva. Sonreí complacido y poco después llegó Aoshi.

- Himura ¿qué ocurre? No te esperaba hoy...

- Discúlpame por perturbar tu mañana a estas horas... pero venía a comentarte ciertos aspectos de unos papeles que me pasaste ayer.

- Ah, supongo que serán los que hacen referencia a esos dos bancos que has comprado ahora.

- Exacto. Por cierto, enhorabuena por tu esposa. Veo que es una señora muy inteligente y agradable.

- Muchísimas gracias

Misao se sonrojó.

- Disculpadme - comenzó con su dulce voz - querido, he quedado con Kaoru, con tu permiso voy a hacer unas cosas y arreglarme para ir a verla.

- Por supuesto, Misao, pasadlo bien.

- Que tenga un buen día, señor Himura.

- Muchísimas gracias... y cuídese.

- Descuide, hasta otra.

Desapareció. Impregnando cada lugar con su perfume tan sutil y agradable. ¡Cómo me alegraba por Aoshi!

- Desde luego, Shinomori, no podrías haber encontrado a nadie mejor.

- Tienes toda la razón Himura. Misao lo es todo para mi. Pero, volviendo al tema que te trae aquí - cambió el tema rápidamente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan eficaz? Al grano y sin rodeos... me encantaba eso de él - voy a por los papeles y lo miramos. Por cierto, soy un pésimo anfitrión ¿deseas algo de tomar?

- No, no, estoy bien... te espero aquí.

- De acuerdo.

Desapareció por la puerta y al rato trajo todos los documentos. Los estuvimos debatiendo hasta bien entrado el medio día. Fue entonces cuando recibí una llamada de mi secretaria. Me recordaba que tenía una comida con un representante del Banco Central Europeo. Lo cierto es que se me había olvidado por completo y tuve que disculparme con Aoshi por ello.

Salí de su casa y me dirigí a la mía. Ordené a mi mayordomo que me comprara las medicinas que me recetó la doctora y fui derecho al comedor principal. El representante ya estaba allí, y tuve que pedirle perdón por mi retraso, por suerte él acababa de llegar. Y así, prosiguió mi rutinaria pero feliz vida...

**:CONTINUARÁ:**

**_Parte realizada por Kaoru Hino_**

**Notas de la autora.**

No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que gracias por leernos y que espero que os guste. Un saludo .


End file.
